hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yumemiru Fifteen
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = S/mileage |album = Warugaki ① |released = 26 de mayo de 2010 2 de junio de 2010 (Single V) 6 de junio de 2010 (Evento V) 18 de junio de 2010 (Remix) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Evento V |length = 11:14 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! 4° Single Indie (2009) |Next = ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2° Single Mayor (2010) }} Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) es el 1° single mayor de S/mileage. Tracklist thumb|right|220 px|S/mileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) CD #Yumemiru Fifteen #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ!クレームブリュレの友情) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Instrumental) Edición Limitada A DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Dance Shot Ver.) Edición Limitada B DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Another Ver.) Single V #Yumemiru Fifteen #Yumemiru Fifteen (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像) Evento V #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Dance Shot Ver.) Remix #Yumemiru Fifteen (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) (夢見る 15歳 (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX)) Miembros *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Actuaciones en Televisión ;Yumemiru Fifteen *2010.05.22 MelodiX *2010.05.22 Music on Saturday (footage of Odaiba Golden Week performance) *2010.05.23 BJ League (footage of performance at Ariake Colosseum for a basketball game) *2010.05.28 WEST WIND *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop (footage of performance at Girlpop TV's Live Girl Pop Vol. 1 Colorful) *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Actuaciones en Conciertos ;Yumemiru Fifteen *Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Álbum Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nomura Minami *S/mileage 2nd Original Álbum "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (Parte de un Popurrí) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ ;Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" Información del Single #Yumemiru Fifteen #*Letra, Composición: Tsunku #*Arreglos, Programación: Hirata Shoichiro #*Coro: CHINO #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #*Letra: Miura Yoshiko #*Composición: Tsunku #*Arreglos, Programación, Guitarra: Takahashi Yuichi #*Coro: CHINO Posiciones en el Oricon Single Total de las Ventas Obtenidas: 24,936 Single V Total de las Ventas Obtenidas: 2,546 Vídeos Adicionales Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Another Ver.)|Another Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Web Mix Ver.)|Web Mix Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver. Enlaces Externos *Discografia **Single: S/mileage (archivado), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivado), Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archivado), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivado) **Evento V: S/mileage (archivado) **Remix: S/mileage (archivado) *Wikipedia: Japonés *Letras: Yumemiru Fifteen, Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou Categoría:Singles de ANGERME Categoría:DVDs de ANGERME Categoría:Singles de 2010 Categoría:DVDs de 2010 Categoría:Formación de 4 miembros cs:Yumemiru Fifteen da:Yumemiru Fifteen de:Yumemiru Fifteen en:Yumemiru Fifteen fr:Yumemiru Fifteen it:Yumemiru Fifteen ja:夢見る 15歳